hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mick Foley
Micheal Francis is a wreslter who is signed to HCW who has competed under the ring names of Mick Foley,Mankind,Catus Jack and Dude Love but is competing under Mick Foley. Debut, Various Feuds and Departure Mankind would debut as a Tweener in June 2005 mainly staying in the parking lot or boiler room, avoiding matches, until he started a feud with Jim Logan who he would have many battles with over the summer until that Fall where their feud ended when Jim smashed Mankinds face through a LoganTron. Mankind would then have a feud with Rocky Maivia until Rocky would form a team with his former rival Jim Logan. Mankind would then take a hiatus. He would then return in January 2006 as a Face and start a team with Rocky Maivia where they would capture the JECW Tag Team Championships before losing the titles back 3 weeks later. After they failed to recature the titles they split and Mankind would have a boiler room brawl with various superstars from the Independant Circut and JECW alike until the company closed in June 2006 and like every other superstar, he would be released from his contract. Return and Hiatus Mick would return as Mankind in July 2008 as a Face and would go onto win the HCW Hardcore Championship and would become the longest holder at 4 months until he lost it to Ric The Nature Man Flair and he would have many battles against the likes of HBK and Triple H and John Morrison before he would take a hiatus in late 2010, he hasnt been seen since.(we even checked the boiler room just in case) =Return= Cactus Jack and Heel Turn Mick Foley would return under Cactus Jack as a heel, attacking The Rock. After a 3 month hiatus, Cactus Jack would return to become manger of Vince Face Turn and Commissioner After Vince was injured, Mick's contract as Vince's manager expired, Mick returned as Mick Foley as a Special Guest Referee in a match against John Morrison and The Miz on ECW. Rumors started Mick would be apart of Team Goku at Survovir Series, but was revealed he wasnt, as the team filled up. Instead Mick would be announced as the Guest Ref for hte Survivor Series Tag Team Match. Foley would later on host Raw SuperShow and Super Smackdown each on one occasion before he announced that he would be joining ECW Revival as the "Commissioner". Foley would then win number one contendership for the ECW Championship, before being attacked by Tommy Dreamer, setting up a match for WrestleMania. After WrestleMania and an attack from Dolph Ziggler, Foley become dual branded with Raw and debuted defeating David Otunga. In May 2013, Foley was named the Commissioner of Monday Night Raw, to which Foley started a comical "feud" with Ric Flair and Eric Bischoff over who was in charge of Raw. In June 2013, Foley started a feud with Vince McMahon's former insurance policy Curtis Axel. On the June 24,2013 edition of RAW, Foley announced that at Money in the Bank, Foley and Axel would fight in an ECW Extreme Rules match, and if Axel lost he would have to go back to NXT. Smackdown General Manager (2014-Present) On the May 30th edition of Smackdown, it was announced that the WWE Board of Directors appointed Foley as the GM of Smackdown. Foley started by reviving the Divas Division and making a triple threat match for the Divas Championship, which was won by Paige. Foley then went on to make an alliance with Nults McKagan, teaming with him to defend Edge from an assault by The Shield later in the night. Category:Face Category:Legand Category:Smackdown Superstar Category:Executive